(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spark plugs and spark plug boots and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved spark plug and spark plug boot combination for improved engine performance and ease in installation and removal of the plug and removal of the boot from the plug.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Today's vehicles have larger and larger engines with various engine accessories mounted on top and on the sides of the engines. This situation leaves little room for installing spark plugs in the engine block along with attaching spark plug boots with spark plug wires to the end of the sparks spark plugs. One vehicle manufacture provide "no" room for changing out spark plugs and the engine literally has to be removed to the engine mounts in order to change spark plugs.
There is a wide variety of spark plugs on today's market for different models and manufactures of vehicle engines. Also, there are different designs of spark plug boots and spark wire terminals for connecting spark plug wires to the spark plugs. None of the prior art spark plug manufactures have addressed a problem of a spark plug boot, over a period of time, sticking to the sides of a spark plug making it difficult to remove the boot from the plug. Further, spark plug manufactures have not addressed a problem of threading a spark plug boot on a spark plug when there is little room for installation next to the engine.
The subject invention addresses the problem of limited working space when working on a vehicle engine and installing spark plug boots on spark plugs and removing spark plug boots from the plugs.